User talk:Cartman!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dar Salim page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 03:19, April 27, 2011 Adding Houses from the books Hi Cartman, thanks for your additions to the Wiki, it's really appreciated. Could you hold fire on adding new Houses for the time being? In the show it's not clear which Houses are going to appear and which aren't, and if they do appear how they're going to be changed from the books. At the very least I think we should restrain ourselves only to the Houses listed as vassals on the HBO website. We could add all 350 Houses from Westeros.org if we wanted to, but there isn't much point if only 20 of them are ever going to play a role in the show. Thanks for your work again, --Werthead 21:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Cool. And yes, you can make any suggestions about the Wiki you like, not a problem :-) --Werthead 21:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Regarding American vs British spellings, I'm British, so when I edit an article I using British spellings without thinking. However, this is an American show based on American books by an American author. The books use American spellings ("As High As Honor" for House Arryn rather than "As High As Honour,") and the HBO website uses American spellings as well, as does the scripts (or the one script I've seen). So technically we should be using the American spellings throughout. I don't always remember to double check, sorry about that. As for the image thing, if we remove the names from the upload page (and you're right, I don't know how to do that) can they still be accessed through the History tab? We've had some images put up which violated copyright and we had to talk to the posters about it. As long as we can still find that out, removing the names from the thumbnails should be fine.--Werthead 21:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::The only one at the moment is me and anyone from Wikia.com who drops by. I was looking at other contributors to see who else could step up and be an admin as the wiki does seem to be suffering from a fair bit of trolling and vandalism at the moment and it'd be good to know other people could handle it when I'm not online :-) I'm going to try and sort something out on that score in the next couple of weeks.--Werthead 22:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::No guidelines page yet, but you're right, it'd be better to have one of those and link it in the welcome message rather than include a ton of rules in the welcome message to every person joining the Wiki. I'll put that on the 'to do' list, maybe for tomorrow.--Werthead 22:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) LordofOnions Must be because I am tired. I will have to be more focussed. LordofOnions (Talk) 03:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Policies page. We now have a Policies and guidelines page. Let me know what you think and what else could be added. Thanks! --Werthead 10:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Great additions to the policies page. I've also added it to the drop-down Community menu as requested.--Werthead 20:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, your writing is coming up small. That's odd.--Werthead 21:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Attempts to add spoilers to the site I've had to revert several attempts to add spoilers to articles, particularly the Eddard and Daenerys ones. Just to ask people to keep an eye out for that, as I might not be around much over the weekend. Thanks to everyone for their great work, looks like we've got a good team building up here now! --Werthead 13:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Titles Sorry about that, I think our edits on Ep 7 got mixed up. Trying to straighten it out, I redid the whole cast list, so if you changed any titles there they would have been reverted. Looking at Wikipedia, they don't seem to have any cohesive policy. Several articles have the whole name and title linked but then lots of other have just the name and the title unlinked, so I'm guessing there is no hard rule over there. Obviously for the articles they should just be the names because the titles can change (so between the last two eps, Joffrey has gone from Prince to King, and Daenerys from Princess to a claimed Queen), but we can link to them any way we want. I prefer to keep the title unlinked to separate the rank and the person holding the rank, but if you think it looks neater, go for it :-) --Werthead 23:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Qotho You might want to check IMDB for when that actors first episode actually was, on Qotho's page it is down as "Lord Snow" being his first episode also. :) 03:14, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I just want to make sure the correct episode is in his infobox :) 03:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) New template http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Cleanup LordofOnions (Talk) 14:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup done. Remember to remove the cleanup category if you think the article is "done". Cheers LordofOnions (Talk) 16:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah we might need to reorganize the categories. Then again we have a whole year to make the first season information on this wikia perfect LordofOnions (Talk) 16:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Well i was thinking we could just use the clean up template for articles which needs information and updates. LordofOnions (Talk) 17:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok find me a stub template and i will add it. I'm already up to my knees configuring a battle template and war template at the moment. LordofOnions (Talk) 17:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) It needs the mighty broom as its picture! LordofOnions (Talk) 20:00, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Im just kidding, you might want to fix the background. White bg is ruining the fine scissor picture. LordofOnions (Talk) 20:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) What i mean is that the ambox background is white and the picture is white. It ruins the form of the picture and it would IMHO look better with maybe a gray background? Its because the picture is nice LordofOnions (Talk) 20:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Its ok i have fixed the background. It looks perfect now! Did you make the scissor picture? LordofOnions (Talk) 20:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Stub template Looks good! I think the Wiki's really coming together now, though I think we need to sort out some structures for things like templates, how to organise pages and categories and so on to give everything a more uniform look. We're mostly there though :-) --Werthead 11:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Lead, Biograpy and Background sections for characters I have been considering restructuring the character articles and have posted my ideas in the forum. I would really appreciate your thoughts.--Opark 77 15:02, February 9, 2012 (UTC)